This is a new NRSA application to support two postdoctoral trainees per year for five years This award will substantially increase the ability of talented trainees to exploit outstanding opportunities to pursue research training in infectious diseases at Baylor College of Medicine. At this time, no NRSA exists within Baylor College of Medicine or the Texas Medical Center to pursue clinical research training in non-AIDS infections. Yet, there is increasing need for trained professionals capable of performing clinically based research directed at treatment and prevention of non-AIDS infections that threaten the health of US citizens, including age-old scourges such as infectious gastroenteritis and pneumonia and new threats posed by bioterrorism. Superb training opportunities exist at Baylor College of Medicine in a number of areas, including biodefense. Participating projects with a strong record of federal funding and training experience include: 1) Innate Immunity and Nosocomial Infections; 2) Parasitic Infections; 3) Viral and Bacterial Gastroenteritis; 4) Viral Oncogenesis; 5) Acute Respiratory Pathogens; 6) Vaccine Evaluations; 7) Tuberculosis; 8) Helicobacter pylori Infection; and 9) Prostheses Infections. Total grant support in 2002 for the specific centers and programs participating in this NRSA Program is $19,769,825. The structure of the Program for Research Training in Infections and Immunity will contain three components that represent general training tracks that can be pursued by trainees: 1) laboratory-based clinical research; 2) clinical research trials; and 3) clinical epidemiology. All trainees will be encouraged to participate in the Clinical Scientist Training Program at Baylor College of Medicine and obtain their Masters Degree in Clinical Investigation. Those pursuing the clinical epidemiology track may opt for a MPH Degree at the University of Texas-Houston School of Public Health. The Adult Infectious Diseases Training Program at Baylor College of Medicine has shown it can attract highly qualified postdoctoral trainees, half of them women and close to a quarter underrepresented minorities, and point them in the direction of future infectious diseases clinical research. In the past two years, this program has produced graduates who have successfully pursued each of the three training pathways proposed. Altogether, these four individuals have published 26 original peer-reviewed manuscripts and have been awarded several prestigious grants and career development awards, totaling $1,862,500. This recent track record is offered as evidence in support of the request for two postdoctoral trainees per year.